


Dorm Mates

by Tiffany_K_May



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_K_May/pseuds/Tiffany_K_May
Summary: 400 students are displaced from their dorms after a fire destroyed the building. They get split up and assigned off-campus homes. Nine boys are assigned to share a house but some of them hates the others. They must learn to get along or the next few months will be terrible. Things get even more complicated when romantic feelings get mixed in.





	Dorm Mates

A group of young adults gathered outside of the dorms at Assolin University, all of them watching as the firefighters tried to tame the fire that was destroying their residence. None knew how the fire started but they did know that their precious rooms were gone for the night and possibly until the building gets rebuilt, depending on the damage. The school dean and one grizzly old teacher was out with the students, trying to calm them and prevent them from running back into the flames in search of something they had forgotten in the hasty evacuation. Apparently, all the fire drills didn’t teach these idiots how the hell to evacuate a building when a fire alarm goes off.

A young man of twenty-two named Dail Coven leant against a wall on a neighbouring building, hiding in the shadows so that he didn’t get caught with a cigarette in hand. Smoking on campus was forbidden, except in the designated smoking area on the roof of the dorms that are currently on fire.

Dail is a boy of average height and noticeable muscles, which he likes to pump. His has neatly tamed brown hair, parted to the left of centre; slight large, soft green eyes, think lips and a nice light brown natural tan. He has two silver sleepers in his right ear and a thin black choker around his throat. The outfit he wears to school is an almost red button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, a green and blue striped tie and a maroon cardigan. Knee high black leather boots hide under his navy-blue bootleg jeans. Many girls are quite smitten with his looks and his bad boy behaviour, but they’re put off a little by the smell of smoke on him. That doesn’t stop him from receiving lots of love letters though.

He wasn’t the one that started the fire, but he had no doubt that people would try to blame him. It was probably either Madda and her constant use of scented candles or Aaron and his weed smoking buddies. Maybe it was a combination and the two getting together. Dail didn’t really care, just so long as he can go to bed sometime soon. He had a friggin’ long day and he has an early shift in the morning too.

“What are you doing hiding in the shadows?”

Dail frowned and turned to see who was bothering him. “Smoking. What do you want, Boring?” Dail asked, recognising the man from class.

“Don’t call me Boring. My name is Joubin,” the other man growled, glaring at Dail.

“Your surname is Boring. Don’t you know it’s polite to use a surname?” Dail replied with a smirk, loving to piss people off.

Joubin Boring frowned. “Your name is a good one. Damn,” Joubin muttered, huffing as he slumped against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Joubin, 21, is about a head shorter than average with a light brown tan, a small nose and thick lips. His roughly shoulder length red hair completely covers his slightly thin blue eyes on the right side. He usually wears a white turtleneck shirt beneath a magenta jacket with magenta slacks and black leather dress shoes.

“That’s seriously the best you could come up with. You suck at this,” Dail chuckled, taking another puff from his smoke.

“Smoking is bad for you,” Joubin pointed out.

“So is telling people what’s good for them,” Dail said seriously.

“I guess… What do you think happened here?” Joubin asked, looking at the flames in his bedroom.

Dail shrugged. “No clue. I got back from work just as the fire alarm went off,” Dail replied.

“Oh? Where do you work?” Joubin asked curiously, turning to look at the playboy. Dail has literally dated half the student body at the school and he has only been there for a year.

“We’re not close enough to discuss that. I literally only know because you’re in my classes and because you’re annoying me now,” Dail replied. “Why don’t you annoy someone else?”

“Because they’re too busy freaking out about the fire. Probably because the idiots stash their cash and drugs under their mattresses,” Joubin answered.

“Explains the smell of weed attached to the smoke from the fire,” Dail muttered, dropping his cigarette before he stepped on it and twisted it to snuff out the flames.

“How do you know what weed smells like?” Joubin asked.

“Because my neighbour smokes weed all the damn time. In his bedroom no less,” Dail explained, pushing off the wall so that he could talk to the teacher who was talking to the other students. “Why are you following me?” Dail growled as Joubin followed him towards the teacher.

Joubin merely shrugged and continued to follow Dail until they stopped in front of their teacher, Professor Timothy Sailer.

Prof. Sailer, 62, is a tall man with cream skin, a large nose and thin lips always twisted into a disapproving frown. He has grey stubble on his chin and large, bushy eyebrows, along with a large bold spot at the top of his head, bushy grey hair around the outside and half-framed black glasses hide small, narrow black eyes. A white dress shirt hides under a black tuxedo, along with a cream, almost white tie and black dress shoes and a shiny black belt finishes his look.

“What do you boys want?” Prof. Sailer asked, giving the two students a cold look. His eyes never show any emotion.

“I want to know what the plan is now. When can we go to bed?” Dail asked. “I don’t know what this idiot wants.”

“You can’t go to bed right now, obviously,” Prof. Sailer replied, rolling his eyes at the boy.

“Do you think I’m an idiot? It’s obvious that I can’t sleep in _my_ bed. Do you plan on having us sleep somewhere else or are we just going to stay up for the next few months?” Dail growled. “It’s obvious we can’t go back anytime soon.”

“Why is it obvious?” Prof. Sailer asked.

“Because the roof has started to collapse,” Dail answered with a smirk just as a large section of the roof collapsed.

Prof. Sailer turned to look at the building before turning to the boy. “We don’t know what the plan is.”

“Are we allowed to leave the campus then?” Joubin asked.

“No,” Prof. Sailer answered. “School rules still stands. No one leaves until the fire is gone.”

“School rules suck,” Joubin muttered.

“Very well then. I’ll just sleep through your eight o’clock class is the morning then,” Dail replied with a smug smirk, laughing when Prof. Sailer’s eye twitched at that response.

“Don’t even think about it,” Prof. Sailer growled.

“It’s a bit late for that. Evidently since I already mentioned doing it,” Dail said, still chuckling at the teacher.

“Stop annoying the teach. Dean just said that we’re being shifted to the cafeteria for the night. Apparently, the tables and chairs get put aside each night so we will just sleep on the floor,” another boy said as he walked over to the group. This boy is named Bayshit Baboon. Terrible name, everyone knows that, but all the mothers in the country love to haunt their children with bad names. Apparently, it’s a type of initiation that shows they’re a true member of their country.

Bayshit, 23, is a tall young man with lovely light chocolate skin, a muscular, a small button nose and slightly thin lips. He has extremely curly lavender purple hair with thin eyebrows and sharp brown eyes. He usually wears a dark blue/green tux with a green vest. Underneath the vest is a cyan coloured button up shirt and a red tie. Black dress shoes finish the ensemble.

“Were you told to go around and tell everyone that, Bayshit?” Joubin asked with a curious look.

“Not really. Everyone else has already gone though and you weren’t following so I thought that I’d let you know,” Bayshit explained. “Also, please just call me Bay. I hate my full name.”

“Alright. As long as you call me Jou instead of Joubin,” Joubin replied with a smile.

“Deal,” Bay said with a smile. “We better go before only the squishiest spots are left.”

Jou nodded in agreement, the duo heading towards the cafeteria with Dail following a few paces behind them.

Prof. Sailer huffed and watched them leave before he turned to look at the fire once again. _‘What will happen now? Our largest complex is gone. Four hundred beds destroyed. What will we do now? Even doubling up in the other rooms, we’ll be short a hundred or two beds,’_ Prof. Sailer thought. _‘I suppose it’d give us a chance to get some of the more troublemaking kids off the campus. We could get rid of Dail, Madda and Aaron. That way the fire risks are gone.’_

“What are you thinking about, Tim?” the Dean asked, coming to stand beside one of the most hated teachers in her entire school.

The Dean, Gloria Jinsin, is a thirty-year-old woman who looks much younger than her age. She was selected to be Dean by the owner of the school. Some people, like Prof. Sailer, hate the fact that such a young woman is in control. Gloria is of average height, has pale skin and shoulder length bright blue hair with the part about halfway over her right eye. She has large maroon eyes, a tiny nose and thick lips. She usually wears a light pink dress shirt, a red vest over the top, maroon slacks that match her eyes and a maroon jacket over the top. Black heels, red studs and a green bow tie finish the look.

“I’m just thinking about what will happen now. We don’t have enough room to rehome all these students,” Prof. Sailer answered.

“Fair point. I’ll see what the Owner wants to do. I can contact him in an hour,” Gloria replied, glancing at her watch.

“In an hour? Why so late?” Prof. Sailer asked.

“That’s nine in his time zone. He’ll be starting his shift at work,” Gloria explained with a smile.

“His shift? What does he do for work, besides owning schools?” Prof. Sailer asked.

“He has a company to run. The schooling side is only a small portion of his job title,” Gloria answered. “Anyway, can you go supervise the kids please?”

“Sure,” Prof. Sailer muttered, stomping off towards the cafeteria where all the students who used to live in the burnt building was staying.

“Good. Maybe I can talk to him early,” Gloria muttered to herself, running a hand through her hair as she walked towards her office. “He’s a workaholic so I may just be able to contact him.” Gloria sat down on her large leather office chair and grabbed her phone, dialling the number she knew by heart. It was unbelievable the number of damn parents that wants to talk to her ‘boss’ because they’re unhappy with the grades their children had gotten, even though this is an adult education centre.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. “Ola, Gloria. What’s up?” a familiar young voice said.

“Hello, Kay. Sorry to bother you,” Gloria said with a smile, leaning back in her chair.

“You didn’t. News spreads fast. I already know the schools on fire. I was actually expecting you to ring over an hour ago,” the man, Kay, responded with a smile.

Gloria sighed. “How do you know?”

“The Assolin news team has been broadcasting the fire for over ninety minutes already. I was about to ring you actually to ask if everyone’s alright,” Kay answered.

“Fair enough and yeah, everyone’s safe. Prof. Sailer wouldn’t let anyone leave the grounds because apparently it’s in our fire rules,” Gloria explained. “All the students have been placed in the cafeteria for the night. Everyone’s trying to work out what will happen now.”

“I understand that the building has started to collapse. Is that correct?” Kay asked.

“Yes,” Gloria answered.

“Hmm… That’s the biggest dorm buildings, isn’t it?” Kay asked.

“Correct again. We don’t have enough room to place them in our other dorms. We’re already full and pushing legal limits. Even doubling the rooms and breaking the law won’t offer enough room,” Gloria replied.

“Right. Well, I’ll see what I can do. I can probably get in contact with some friends in Assolin and arrange for some rentals to be used as temporary dorms until the building is repaired. It may take some time to arrange this though. Especially since most of my contacts won’t start work for several hours,” Kay said, tapping a pen against his chin.

“That might not work. You need to find room for 400 students,” Gloria pointed out.

“I’ll make it work. If I can find a five-bedroom house, we can fit ten students in that room. Of course, that means we will need to rent 40 five-bedroom homes. Maybe I can somehow book out an entire hotel or something like that. Anyway, we’ll work it out. Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it all,” Kay said.

“This sounds expensive. Don’t send us bust with this,” Gloria said.

Kay chuckled. “Don’t worry so much. We aren’t going to go broke. Actually, there is one thing you can do,” Kay said.

“What is it?” Gloria asked with a frown.

“Can you find out if any of the displaced students have family, they can stay with in town please?” Kay requested. “If they say board will be needed, still list them. I’ll talk to the family and arrange a deal with them. They will not pay more for the temporary house than they pay for the dorm, unless they choose to remain after the building is repaired. Then they pay themselves.”

Gloria nodded. “I’ll have a meeting with them tomorrow before their classes,” Gloria said.

“Thank you, Gloria. Anyway, I better let you go so you can get some sleep,” Kay said with a smile.

“Good idea. Too bad that my room was burnt too,” Gloria said with a wide yawn that she tried to hide behind her well-manicured hand.

Kay chuckled. “You can always stay with your secret lover. I’m sure she’d love a visit,” Kay replied.

“How do you know about that?” Gloria squeaked, a bright red blush spreading across her cheeks.

“I have my ways,” Kay replied with amusement in his voice. “We’ll get you a proper room tomorrow. No one wants a sleep-deprived Jinsin running around the campus.”

“Shut up,” Gloria groaned, rolling her eyes at her friend. She couldn’t help but smile at him though.

“Eh, anything to lighten the depressing mood. Anyway, sweet dreams. I’ll talk to you again tomorrow,” Kay said before he hung up the phone.

“Thanks, Hun,” Gloria muttered, placing her home phone back onto its holder. “Time for bed,” Gloria added as she rose from her chair and started walking towards her secret lover’s home. It was a short drive to her house but then she could crash for the night.


End file.
